


He's the Moon

by ceciliawriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They glow and burn, one day they must burn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I don't know what this is but I hope someone enjoys it.

He's beautiful like a black hole

pulling you in till you can't see color anymore, but color doesn't compare to the dark 

spitting you out in another dimension, one where the light doesn't shine and hate make up his skin

he doesn't hear your calls, to busy drowning in his own lack of love for the world

he doesn't like the sun, says its light is mocking his darkness-it tries to ruin his claim on the earth, you start to glower at it as well

he gives you glances that makes you believe that somewhere in him is a whole raging fire tearing apart his words before they can come spilling out of his mouth

his eyes, god his eyes he claims to be dull and mud like, you kiss his eye lids and tell him they remind you of galaxies made of blue veins and midnight hours

his heart is missing most nights, caught up in the meanings of things you don't understand you hold him close and try to share your own over worked heart

you can't remember the last time the sky looked as good as his skin, even with the scratches and dents left from others 

his mouth burns like what you think hypothermia would feel like

his clothes match the secrets he tells you at two am tangled around you, the words he says seem to think that murder wouldn't be too bad or that playing with people is a necessary to get to the stars

the spikes on his over prices shoes remind you of the way he doesn't look at you besides when his bed is empty and you've been to nice lately, niceness is going to hold you back he reminds you the next morning 

he reminds you of a black hole that killed your sun-and you love him because light could never shine as bright as he does

**Author's Note:**

> So please let me know what you thought, criticism welcome. Comments and Kudos are the best.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at @ceciliawritesbadly or @lustingformichael


End file.
